A Day in the Life
by ForeverTwin611
Summary: Ludwig records a day of his life with Feliciano as his best friend. And he thought his life would be normal forever...Birthday fic for my beloved Sam-chan!


**Ah hello!**

**Another one-shot for this week but this time it's a Birthday present for my friend Sam! She turned 16 today (they grow up so fast~) and since she's always been supportive of my Fanfiction from the moment I started I decided this would be something she would like~**

**I had this idea earlier even before Christmas break started and now I'm finally writing it. (I honestly never learn, do I?)**

**She acts so much like Italy and I suddenly turn into Germany when I'm around her that's it's become a joke between us~ This fic is kind of like a day in the life of Ludwig with all of his encounters with Feliciano but really it's like me and all my encounters with Sam...XD Some of these things have actually happened and some of them haven't~**

**It's not really supposed to be funny to anyone else but the two of us but, enjoy anyway~ :D**

**Disclaimer: I do own my own life by not the Hetalia characters mentioned~ :3**

* * *

_7:00 am- Monday Morning: At the house._

This morning was rough.

Every morning I typically wake up early enough to go to the gym but today was different for last night my idiot older brother had dragged me out of the house with his..._"special"_ friends and made me designated driver for the three of them on their "booze trip" as they called it. We didn't leave until the place closed and even then Gilbert had refused to leave, clinging onto the bartender's leg until finally two big security guards had literally "thrown us out".

Anyway, I was then woken up the next morning by said brother with a painful kick to the chest.

"Come on West!" West was my nickname, though Gilbert was the only one who called me it.

…I don't know why actually.

"Get your ass out of bed!" After shaking the remnants of sleep from my eyes, (Why didn't Gilbert seem to be affected by all the alcohol? Well…he did go out a lot…), I had gotten out of bed and sprinted around the house to get ready and was finally heading out the door when that son of a- ...Gilbert stopped me.

"Hold on! I think its daylight savings isn't it? We have to turn the clock back one hour! Awesome! We get to chill for a bit!"

So here I am. Recording this is my...war journal. (Because sometimes my life feels like a battlefield in of itself.) Recording my progress and forcing myself not to kill my pale haired brother who was busy flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Yo West make the awesome me some eggs...we have time!"

Like I said. A rough morning.

* * *

_7:30 am- Still Monday Morning: At the house._

Feliciano texted me while I lazily made eggs for Gilbert. (Let's just say I didn't bother taking out the shell that fell in.)

Message: Want to walk at 40~? :D

From: _Feliciano, 7:14 am._

I quickly texted back:

Message: Sure.

Sent to: _Feliciano, 7:16 am._

I had been attending the same school, in the same old town for 10 years now, ever since I was in Kindergarten. Sure, things don't change much and I may know everything there is to know about everyone and what they've done since they were 5 but…well…it was becoming difficult to come up with the positives of my rut-in life.

Yes, things were normal.

Then the Vargas brothers moved to town in 8th grade.

There was Lovino, the older brother and spit fire who could curse you out faster than you could open your mouth and then there was Feliciano, the complete opposite. He was kind and energetic, friendly and…just a little bit _insane._

Somehow he fell into my group of friends (let's just say we were small and not the most popular kids in school). He was well accepted, everyone's nice to each other in my circle of friends, but I always thought he was a little strange. I mean, he always went into strange zones where he was suddenly start mumbling, "Veh~ Veh~" and he would always complain about how hungry he was and moan out "Paaaastaaa~" at rather…_inappropriate_ times.

Then (for reasons unbeknownst to myself) I befriended him in the 9th grade. I believe it started sometime in Health class. He was the only one from my group in the entire class and when we were paired up into partners we just kind of migrated to each other. I remember the project was something about making a comic about the effects of alcohol.

Feliciano always had good ideas and artistic talent. He pretty much took over the project, maybe going into it a little too much (he did that sometimes), coming up with the ideas and drawing the art. I simply sat back and watched. I didn't really have the creativity Feliciano did; anything I would have done would have probably made it worse.

I believe we got an A on the project.

After that occurrence I noticed that Feliciano was in all of my 8 periods but one. And so started our strange but surprisingly close relationship.

It was now sophomore year and it had become habit to walk to school with Feliciano every morning. He only lives 6 houses down or so and we always meet at the corner to walk the rest of the block and a half to school together. Speaking of which, it's 7:39 now. I shouldn't leave him out in the cold.

* * *

_10:10 am- Monday Morning: 3rd period Study Hall._

Feliciano asked what _"s my d" _was while walking to school this morning. (Apparently he had be looking through Lovino's text messages.)

…Why must he do this to me? I swear, I have to explain these things more often than his parents. Feliciano has what one would call an "innocent" mind and such slang terms as _"s my d"_ come up as a blank in his sheltered mind.

I try to respond with, "It's inappropriate Feliciano, I don't think you want to know" but he always insists that if I don't tell him that he'll ask his brother, Lovino, and honestly, I'd rather not have Feliciano come to school bruised and broken tomorrow morning.

So I told him. And he responded the typical way.

By making a face like he had just read one of Elizabeta's yaoi books (I shiver at the memory of my own encounter) and then flailing his arms wildly, as if it would ward of the newfound knowledge. I have grown used to it and now simply move onto the next topic….it works fairly well because Feli-

_-Oooooo~ It this Ludwig's diary? Huh! I see my name in here a lot! Veh, I wonder what it all says! :D Veh~ I wonder what yaoi is? Maybe I should ask Lovi-_

_

* * *

_

_10:45 am- Monday Morning: Gym Locker Room._

Hm. I had to wrestle my war journal back from Feliciano. (He's stronger then he looks.) It wasn't that hard I suppose. All you have to do really is pretend you're going to hit him and he immediately releases his grip, pulls back and shields his head protectively for a couple moments. Oh yes and he whimpers. There is a lot of whimpering.

Now I must go to my first gym class of the day.

This locker room is too hot, why must it be set between two boiler rooms?

* * *

_12:24 pm- Monday Afternoon: Lunchroom._

Finally some time to relax. I should have thought that signing up for two gym classes 4th and 5th period would be straining. None the less, it keeps me in shape for basketball, so I don't mind all that much. I have leftover potatoes and wurst in my lunch today. Thank goodness. Usually Gilbert makes both our lunches (he likes doing it for some reason) and I almost always have to throw most of it away considering what he calls "bestowing his awesomeness" is actually making the food completely inedible.

Feliciano had pasta again today so he should be in a happy mood for the rest of the day. It was hard to ignore the constant "Mmmmmm~" s of pleasure however, for they sounded rather inappropriate at times. At least it's not like our classmate Alfred. It'd rather not get into his eating habits.

I can see Feliciano eyeing my war journal again. I better put it away for now.

* * *

_1:15 pm- Monday Afternoon: Math Classroom._

If Feliciano moves his desk any closer to mine I may have to turn around and hit him for real. It's already touching the back of my chair! How much closer does he think he can get?

Math class. The most stressful in the wrong way as any other of my classes. It's not like the work was difficult (I was easily acing this class actually) but there were only a couple sophomores compared to freshman and many of them didn't know how to just _Shut. Up._Take two of them for example. They hated each other's guts and they just happen to sit on almost either side of me. Thank goodness I've had some practice tuning Gilbert out that I can focus long enough to pay attention to what was happening.

...

Oh god. Feliciano's started going "Veh~ Veh~ Veh~" again while he does his work.

Just 20 more minutes…19 minutes and 59 seconds…58 seconds…57…

* * *

_2:10 pm- Monday Afternoon: Biology Classroom._

I think I need to sleep. _Now._

We just took another difficult Biology test on DNA and RNA. How were they different again? What was replication? I think my mind is done for the day. It's getting really hard…to…focus…

* * *

_2:22 pm- Monday Afternoon: Still in Bio._

Why did I have to fall asleep in _Biology_ of all places? I could have fallen asleep last hour and our Math teacher would probably have been too busy trying to get the freshman to look at the front of the classroom to notice. But no, in Biology which was taught by one of the most intimidating teachers in the entire school.

Sure she had woken me up gently, by prodding me in the shoulder, but that strange and icy cold smile she flashed once I looked up was enough to send a shiver down anyone's spine.

And now I have detention tomorrow at 7:20. I suppose I won't be able to walk with Feliciano.

…Wait…what's this? He fell asleep too?

…I can see him quivering under her gaze. I almost feel bad. Hm. By that look on his face and tears in the corner of his eyes it looks as though we _will_ be walking together tomorrow.

* * *

_3:00 pm- Monday Afternoon: English Classroom._

8th period has come at last. Thankfully all we're doing in class today is listening to _"Julius Caesar" _and taking notes. Well…at least I'm taking notes. More than normal probably. Yes. Defiantly more than normal. I have more than two pages for one scene.

Feliciano and I meet eyes as we come across one of those moments in the play.

One rather strange girl in our grade, Elizabeta, proposed earlier in this Shakespeare unit that two of the main characters in _"Julius Caesar", _Brutus and Cassius, just had to be gay for each other.

"I mean _really_!" she said one day, in class while we were having a discussion, "They're all so touchy-feely! And sure they say that _lovers_ means _friends_ but I beg to differ."

Yes, our crackhead of an English teacher didn't have much to say after that.

I denied it at first but really, when you look into it, there does seem to be…something going on…

…God I don't know.

We ended the scene for the day and I can always see Feliciano coming towards me.

…He took that turn rather sharply….

And he trips. Wait for it…

I can see tears. Thank goodness there's only 4 minutes left of school.

* * *

_3:20 pm- Monday Afternoon: Locker._

Just a quick entry before I have to head off to basketball practice. I really don't have that much homework thankfully. I might actually be able to get it all done even with all of Gilbert's pestering and-

I see Feliciano coming towards my locker. He better not-

He slammed my locker shut.

…

Excuse while I use my war journal to beat him.

* * *

_6:00 pm- Monday Evening: At the house._

Basketball practice ended at 5:30 but let's just say I got held up by a certain friend of mine and his purple death machine.

AKA Feliciano and his purple bike. Why he would even be riding his bike out in the middle of winter is beyond me. He said something about going to the local market to pick up stuff for making pasta. It makes sense I suppose.

He then went into great detail on how he was going to prepare the pasta and eventually the entire ordeal turned into a half hour conversation in the snow.

He then got back onto his bike and began sliding his way across the icy sidewalks, yelling out every time he lost control. I bit my lip and watched as he made his way across the street, jumping when he just narrowly missed a car.

Geez he makes me worry when does that.

Anyway. Now it's time to do homework. Joy.

* * *

_8:56 pm- Monday Night: At the house._

Feliciano texted me again. (I guess he didn't die on the way to the market after all.)

Message: Hey Ludwig~ What's yaoi? I saw you wrote it in your diary today and I can't ask Lovino cause he's out. :D Did I mention I hate being home alone? It's scarrrryyy! D:

From: _Feliciano, 8:54 pm._

…Why me…?

Though, I suppose it's just another day in the life.

...Maybe I should unlock the door for Gilbert to come in...

I don't feel like getting up I'm so tired.

His fault for making me lose sleep.

...The couch is comfortable anyway.

* * *

**Haha...not up before 10:00 sorry~ :D;**

**Oh but I hope you liked it Sam~**

**Happy Happy Birthday Italy! I hope the cupcakes China and I made were satisfactory compared to your amazing Italian-like cooking skills! 8D**

**I Love You~**

**:3**

**(Reviews are appreciated!)**


End file.
